Setting Her Soul Aflame
by mldcmx
Summary: -Layla x Sora- AU: Layla is the lead violinist of a renown symphony orchestra, but what are these strange emotions that emerge when Sora comes crashing into her world, and how will Sora handle the raid of trials that never stop coming her way?
1. I, 1: Deciphering Emotions

**Story Notes:**

- Since this story involves music, an asterisk next to a word means that there's a link in my profile that corresponds to the song being played in the story. This is just for fun and entirely optional!

- The odd chapters are written from Layla's POV and the even ones are written from Sora's POV.

- This story is dedicated to the wonderful authors who write awesome stories about this couple. I never knew how bloody hard it was until I tried, so I'm eternally grateful for those who managed to pull it off!

- All the goody disclaimers go here! I'll take the time to write one if they take the time to sue me.

* * *

**Music Terminology Reference: **

**- **Here's a quick reference to a few musical terms. For more information, look up the bold words at Wikipedia.

_+ presto:_ music with a very fast beat **tempo** (168 - 200 bpm).

_+ **caprice**:_ music that is lively in character and free in form (fast, intense, and virtuosic in nature).

_+ **violin** fingerboard:_ place where violinist holds down the strings with their hand.

_+ **violin** bridge:_ place where violinist slides the bow.

_+ **trill**:_ rapidly alternating back and forth between two notes.

_+ **rhapsody**: _type of music that is free flowing with dynamic moods.

_+ **requiem**:_ type of music that is melancholic, commonly played at funerals.

_+ symphony **orchestra**:_ a full size orchestra of more than 80 musicians.

* * *

**Op. I, No. ****1: Deciphering Emotions  
**

Scribbling down a few criticizing notes on her clipboard, a young, blond hair woman impatiently sits through an audition hearing. Judging a bunch of amateurs competing for a spot in one of the top symphony orchestras in the world was not how she wanted to spend the majority of her day. Listening to the many CD recordings that were submitted for the prescreening was bad enough, but staying for the live audition literally boiled her blood. She regretted not bringing her aluminum pen because she had snapped the graphite off of six or seven pencils when instrumental mistakes reached her ears. Luckily for her, there were a few spares to go around from the other judges.

"Layla, please calm down. That's the last pencil we have." the music coordinator handed her a typical yellow pencil.

"Thank you Mia, but I assure you, it will still remain usable by the end of this audition."

How can she relax when the majority of the participants lacked seriousness about the audition? Did they not know that the Kaleido Philharmonic Orchestra's purpose was to show the audience the true feelings behind a masterpiece? Did they not know that this was a place for a musician to pour one's soul into one's instrument when performing? Hell, could they not even infer that auditioning for a world class orchestra meant that one would have to be pretty damn good and at least not make any technical mistakes to even be considered into such an orchestra?

Another hour passed, another shriek from an instrument along with a snap from a pencil, but keeping her word, snapped the pencil in half leaving the graphite intact, and the audition was over. She rubbed her temples, knowing that not enough participants passed for her to escape another judging session. Standing up, she handed her critiques to the amber hair stage manager and hastily took her leave. Halfway through shoving the auditorium door open, a sudden force slammed the door shut sending her flying back, landing with an unpleasant thud. She groaned and in return, was met with another groan on the other side of the door. The stage manager rushed to her side helping her up with Mia in pursuit.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Ken. "

Sighing while brushing the dust off her skirt, she glared at the door and tried not to growl as she slowly pushed it open again. Just thinking about the cause of the collision only worsened her mood. Walking out into the lobby, she was presented with a deep fuchsia hair girl holding her nose, luggage scattered all about. The girl raised her head and displayed a look of recognition as well as panic when Layla's eyes scrutinized the girl's entire being. Shooting up on the spot, the girl started profusely bowing over and over while apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! Really sorry! I was in a hurry for the auditions and-"

"The auditions are over. No exceptions are permitted."

"Ah, but there's a profound reason for why I was late and-"

"No matter what happens, a concert performance begins on time. Tardiness is not acceptable."

"But-"

"Go home." She turned on her heels and began leaving, but a tall presence blocked her way.

"You're… you're that freaky man from before! You followed me here?!" The girl accusingly jab the air with her index finger at the spiked hair man, who now beamed seriously at Layla with his tinted orange shades.

"This girl will play in tonight's concert."

"Eh… EH?!?!"

"What is the meaning of this Carlos?"

"Ken, show this girl to the dresser room and prepare her for tonight. Mia, adjust the evening program and seating arrangements according to this list."

"Yes Maestro!"

She watched as Carlos, who was seemingly ignoring her, handed Mia a few documents while Ken helped the now stunned newcomer with her luggage and lead her away. Only after the commotion had subsided and preparations for the concert was well underway, did Carlos give his much desired attention to her.

"Patience Layla. I predict something interesting will occur that you may find very beneficial."

Carlos pushed up his shades and walked away, leaving her silently fuming and glaring at the event that just took place.

* * *

Angry trills filled the private dresser room as Layla attempted to saw her violin in half with a bow. Music was one of the few things in the world that she could use to fully express herself through, otherwise, ulcers and bloody tongues would result from the amount of stress and annoyance she had been receiving lately. She was very glad to have brought her violin to the auditions despite not needing it, because for the time being, she was downright pissed. Everything about today was irritating and exhausting.

Temporarily pausing to tune her instrument, which was just an excuse to save her violin from further abuse, she reflected on past events which she blames as the root of all her current problems. When her Russian partner left for Europe and instantly became a popular pianist there, other members began leaving in flocks thinking that they also can make it big going solo. After all, being accepted into the much famed orchestra meant that they were great to begin with. With the rate of drop-outs, the size of the orchestra would soon void its title of 'symphony,' thus triggering the undesired auditioning events which required her attendance.

Positioning the violin between her shoulder and chin, she began playing a presto caprice*. Whether it sounded good or not, she did not care. She needed to calm herself by any means in order to present a great performance, because the audience always deserves the best of what she can give. Closing her eyes, she once again channeled all of her stress towards the violin as her slender fingers rapidly scaled the fingerboard. Right before reaching the climax, an untimely knock on the door rudely yanked her from her trance, shrieking her to a halt.

"WHAT?"

Whipping around to face the door, she swung faster than anticipated, which caused her to accidentally fling her bow across the room impaling the wall. The door slowly opened and a hesitant Mia peeked in. She sighed and motioned for the coordinator to enter.

"Here are the arranged pieces to match the adjustments in tonight's program."

Mia cautiously handed over the music sheets, taking notice of the protruded bow. Shuffling through the sheets, she raised an eyebrow.

"These are not modifications, they are completely different scores. May I see the program?"

She was handed a brochure which listed the names of the pieces to be performed and the musicians who will be playing. A frown dawned upon her face as she scanned the role list, recognizing some of the names of the newly admitted participants from today. As she progressed down the list, her eyes widen when she came across an unknown name listed right under hers in the duet section.

"Who is Sora Naegino?"

"She's… the girl we met in the lobby after the auditions…"

"Impossible! The concert is in two hours! The majority of the pieces rehearsed this morning are not even part of the current program! How will the musicians adjust to such drastic changes? The new comers haven't even rehearsed, so how in the world are they going to handle the pressure? To top it off, the girl who didn't even audition will be playing a duet with me? What is Carlos thinking? This is absurd!" She tried not to crumple the brochure as all of the stress she barely managed to release came flooding back into her.

"I'm sorry, but Maestro seemed pretty set on the current arrangements. If you're worried about rehearsal, he gathered everyone as soon as you left and they have been practicing ever since. As for the duet… Maestro asked me to give you this." She snatched the flimsy piece of note from the girl's hand and unfolded it.

_Layla,_

_If you go along with this tonight, I_'_ll release you from your judging duties and give you permission to boot off anyone from the orchestra. If you_'_re still dead set on refusing to play with Sora, then there_'_s nothing I can do. After all, it would be wrong to pressure you into facing something you_'_re not ready for._

_ - Carlos_

She crumpled up the paper, laughing at the poor excuse for an incentive, but a bit enraged at the sly use of a challenge, knowing that her stubborn self would always take the bait.

"Tell Ken to retrieve me a new bow… please."

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Settling into her seat, Layla closed her eyes and waited for the other musicians to fill into their respective seats on the stage. A clank and a series of metal collisions provoked her to gracefully move aside her music stand away from, judging by the sound, a domino effect. Lazily opening her eyes, she immediately regretted it as they began twitching at the sight of Sora, a name she failed to forget, who was frantically picking up the scattered stands.

Earlier that evening, she had briefly attended the rehearsal to get a general feel of what will be happening, but unfortunately, as late as it already was, time ran out before she could even speak to Sora about their duet. She will literally have to play it by ear, adjusting to any sort of flaw Sora may present. After all, she would not back out of this challenge.

The spotlights were ignited, the curtains were drawn, and the audience was revealed. Even with the decreased amount of members, Kaleido Philharmonic was still, one amazing orchestra on its own, resulting in a packed concert hall for tonight's performance. After the announcer recited the various rules, agendas, and introductions, Carlos ascended the platform, turned on his lamp, pulled out a baton from the interior of his dress blazer, and raised both hands freezing them in the air as he scanned the stage signaling for everyone to be ready. The hall became intensely silent… It begins*.

The earlier parts of the concert went without a hitch. To her surprise, the orchestra played quite beautifully with the occasional tweaks and glitches here and there, which was to be expected from all the rush and changes. The opera song was nearing its end when Carlos signaled for Sora and her to be on standby. While standing up, she noticed that the girl's face looked a bit pale and overwhelmed. The vocalist ending her solo was cue for Sora and her to position their violins, and with a wave from Carlos' hand, their duet began*. As expected, the intro took off on a rough start, but she quickly adjusted to the girl's slow tempo. A few moments into the piece and, once again, her temper resurfaced, but was quickly sunk by an unusual sight.

She became puzzled as she observed Sora's face, which shifted from shocked, to sleuthed, to annoyed? The girl's eyes never stayed long on the music sheet in front of her, but darted back and forth as if following the movements of... Carlos? No, Sora was not facing him… the audience? There were barely any movements in the crowd, let alone something interesting that could distract her like that… a fly? She spotted no such thing. Then Sora shook her head, scrunched her eyes shut, and mumbled something before suddenly arching her back, passionately swaying to the music. A burst of several emotions emerged from her as she frantically tried to rip her eyes away from the unpredictable girl. Why was she suddenly feeling threaten… competitive… burning with anger, no… excitement? There were a few more unknown emotions to decipher, but that would have to wait. All she was concerned with now was taking advantage of such feelings.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and composed herself before shredding the bow on the bridge of her violin, devouring every note in hopes that each absorbed bit will nurture the waves that stormed out of her instrument, propagating throughout the hall like fire. She was a bit startled by how naturally synched their playing had become, no longer needing the effort to adjust. It was as if Sora could read her rhythms, as if Sora and her were breathing as one. Her lingering thoughts and reasoning to questions were soon dissolved as she was overcome by a powerful emotion that left nothing but pure passion and ecstasy.

With a final thrust of her bow, the rhapsody came to a rapturous end. Carlos lowered his baton and the hall was filled with a pleasant roar from the audience. She was heavily breathing, but managed a graceful bow while still being utterly disturbed by the sudden inducement of emotions during the duet. Glancing at Sora, who was also bowing, she became confused again because the girl kept looking over and around her shoulders, as if checking for something, and then sighed in relief. Whatever Sora was thinking would remain a mystery to her. Rising from the bow, she glanced at Carlos who greeted her with the most irritating know-it-all smirk.

She rolled her eyes. She knew she was caught red handed.

* * *

After waiting for the concert hall to clear out and enduring the long, unscheduled interviews and photograph sessions, Layla packed up and called her driver to come pick her up. Before she could leave, she ran into Carlos again. A bored expression slid on her face as she was met with another evil grin.

"I expect you'll be keeping your word, stated in your note?"

"Business as always."

"What were you thinking when letting that girl perform? She didn't even audition."

"Someday, the audience will come here just to see her." She frowned, pausing to gather her thoughts, but chose not to say anymore.

"Good day." She began to leave again before Carlos interrupted.

"I'll give you some advice. Take the word 'pressure' away from her vocabulary and you'll hear something interesting."

He chuckled before turning away, leaving her alone to decipher his words. Mentally drained, she decided to forget everything for now because too many questions needed to be answered from Carlos and… from herself.

Pushing the door open, she stepped outside and breathed in the cool autumn air. While walking towards her usual designated pick up spot, she suddenly became rooted to the ground as the haunting sounds from a stringed instrument clutched her heart, nearly whisking away her soul*. The melancholic waves shook her to the very core, yet ironically soothed her as well. What kind of instrument was that? The sound was very similar to a violin, but something about it seemed, oriental... As the music progressed, she became enticed by its melody and found herself unconsciously drifting towards the source. Walking around the building and weaving through a few trees, she came upon a small clearing and instantly, her breathing stopped.

The strong, yet gentle wind of the night captured the high maple leaves and gracefully scattered them below the base of a tree, where Sora solemnly sat. Looking closely, she described the played instrument as an enormous mallet with two strings pulled from the pegged handle to the base, which the girl had securely planted on her left thigh, drawing out the grieving sounds with a bow. The shimmer of moonlighted tears on the stunning girl's face dropped a pang of painful beauty in her heart. The soft breeze that caressed the girl's hair consumed her mind with awe and… jealousy? The sight, the sound, and the feelings were all too gorgeous to her, despite the look of utter grief and sorrow on Sora's demeanor.

The requiem slowly came to an end as Sora was seemingly coming out of her trance, eyes becoming unglazed. She did not want it to end. She wanted to see more, hear more, and… something else she could not quite place. As she took a step forward, the snap of a twig brought the girl's full attention towards her. Again, the look of fear and panic crossed the poor girl's face as she bolted up while grabbing her belongings, but unexpectedly, began to flee. The girl never got the chance, for she was stopped by the firm grip of the blonde's hold. Frighten chocolate eyes melted in the presence of desperate azure ones.

Layla's eyes never blinked, never moved, never stopped piercing.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

- Sora's oriental instrument is called the "Erhu". Wikipedia has decent information about this Chinese violin.

- Constructive criticisms are welcomed! If you have suggestions on how to fix any problems that may occur throughout the chapter, by all means share them!

- General opinions and thoughts are also welcomed! If you like the chapter, please tell me why and what you liked about it so I can be at ease, knowing I'm heading in the right direction! If you dislike the chapter, please tell me why and what you disliked about it so I can either do a better job next time, or just not use that idea again.

- 12/1/2008


	2. I, 2: Hurdle after Hurdle after Hurdle

**Music Terminology Reference:  
**

_+ concertmistress:_ leader of the first violin section as well as the entire **orchestra**, subordinate only to the conductor. [Layla's status]

_+ second violin principal:_ leader of the second violin section. [Sora's temporary status]

+ _**arpeggio**__:_ single notes that are quickly played in a sequence, one after the other, rather than hit simultaneously. [sounds like a bunch fast consecutive notes]

_+ measures:_ segment of time defined as a given number of beats of a given duration. **Bar (music) **[1 measure = 3 seconds, note: this is an extremely rough estimation]

+ _parlor grand **piano**:_ 1.7 – 2.2 meters long [smaller than a concert grand piano, but larger than a baby grand piano]

+ _**serenade**:_ a musical composition in someone's honor

* * *

**Op. I, No. ****2:**** Hurdle after Hurdle after Hurdle**

Sora's whole body trembled at the sight of glowing, cerulean eyes which seemed to have pierced her soul, sending shivers down her spine. She had never experienced such fear and panic like she was experiencing now and could of sworn Layla's face screamed "I'm going to eat you!" which made her feel like a gazelle that just got snatched by a lion, now awaiting the final deathblow. Even in the midst of the intense and suffocating atmosphere, she found it odd how the blonde neither moved nor uttered a single word.

A long minute passed and thankfully for her, the humming of a cell phone interrupted the uncomfortable situation. Layla released her arm and stepped back to pull out a phone, flipping it open to answer.

"Layla speaking… yes, I apologize for the wait. I'll be there in a few minutes." Depositing the cell in her overcoat pocket, Layla's intimidating gaze was once again, back on her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Uh… I was feeling kind of down, so… I thought I would cheer myself up with some music?" She smiled oddly.

"This is something you should do at home."

"Well… that's what I'm kind of feeling down about. I… don't have a home right now." She smiled hesitantly.

"I see... Conflicts at home then?"

"Ah, that's not it! I came here from Japan, but things happened, so I didn't have time to find a place before the audition and… I kind of got distracted after the concert to ask anyone for help. Eheheh…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't you stay at a hotel? There's one down the street."

"Um… somehow, I managed to misplace my money when I left the airport." She smiled widely.

"… What are you planning to do now?"

"Hm… I haven't planned that far yet. Ahahaha!" Layla sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Stay at my place. You can figure things out tomorrow, but right now, it's late."

"Eh? But…" Layla turned on her heels and began walking towards the building.

"I'm quite tired, so just be quiet and come."

Already falling behind, she once again quickly gathered up her belongings and jogged to catch up. Rounding a corner, she spotted a man standing next to a piano-black, Mercedes sedan with the back seat door opened. Layla uttered a few words to him and he briskly walked to the back of the car and popped open the trunk. The blonde glanced at her and pointed to the man before disappearing into the car.

After loading her luggage and settling into the back seat, she was on her way to spend the night at the concertmistress' place. The trip became tensed and a bit awkward, at least for her, because Layla showed no signs of emotion. Under normal circumstances, she would strike up a conversation to break the silence, but the blonde's face looked apathetic, drained, and almost lifeless.

She dared not speak, for fear of awakening something frightening.

* * *

Belly flopping on her temporary bed, Sora sighed as she nuzzled her face into a pillow, pondering about the stressful events that happened earlier that day. First, her cash got swiped right out of her hands by some swift thug, who disappeared into the crowd, right after she exchanged her yen. Next, her hands were molested by a man, who turned out to be Maestro later, when she was playing her Erhu in a park for money donations. Third, she got arrested under the suspicion of mugging a person when a policeman spotted her making a run for it with her luggage after pushing down Maestro. Even though everything got cleared up, things kept on getting worse after she finally arrived at the concert hall. Jamming her nose after running into a door, denied the audition because she was late, glared at by other musicians because she replaced the second violin principal under Maestro's command, and finally, hallucinating during the performance when she imagined about a floating doll cracking perverted jokes at her.

"Wow, not too shabby! Makes me wanna leave the hall and hang around here."

Her eyes widen at the sound of a voice she tried very hard to shun out that evening. Quickly rolling over, she buried herself under the blankets.

"So, you can see me."

"It tal- It really talked... AHAHAHA! AHAHAHA!"

"Why do you laugh?" She froze, wondering if she had lost her mind for the second time that night.

"My name is Fool. I am the Spirit of the Stage."

"Spirit of the Stage?" She grabbed a pillow and muffled her entire head into it.

"Nothing to hear, nothing to hear, I'm not hearing any weird voices. Nothing to see, nothing to see, I'm not seeing anything weird!" She slowly peered out from under the pillow and to her relief, saw nothing.

"Oh, it's not there anymore. Thank goodness."

"What are you doing?"

"WHOA!" The sudden appearance and close proximity of 'Fool' had triggered her reflexes, making her jump up and fall off the bed in the same process.

"Listen, if you can see me, it means that you were chosen for the stage."

"It's still talking!"

"What is your name?"

"Sora Naegino. Wait, I'm talking back to it!"

"Sora Naegino... Looks like another interesting star will be born. Tonight, a new era is about to be- HEY!"

She had grabbed the talking doll, pulled the balcony door open, tossed the strange being over the rail, and slammed the door shut. Unfortunately for her, Fool was back in an instant, pounding on glass door making it rattle quite loudly.

"How dare you treat the Spirit of the Stage this way?! I demand you let me in right now."

"It's not here. It's just my imagination." In a sleepy manner, she turned away and trotted towards the other door in denial.

"You're still trying to ignore me? When are you going to accept that I am very much real and am really talking to you! Let me back in!" Fool continued to beat on the glass.

"Maybe I'm a little tired after all."

"When you're tired, you should take a shower and go to bed early." The doll would not shut up.

"You're right. I think I'll do that. Take a shower and... HUH?!"

What she saw after opening the door had nearly dropped her dead from the enticing sight that beheld her. A gorgeous blonde, who was dressed in a silk, crimson negligee revealing bountiful seductive features, stood in front of the door with a fist raised, ready to knock. A sly whistle from outside pulled her mind out of the gutter.

"ACK!" She slammed the door shut on impulse and backed into it breathing heavily.

"Sora! What on earth are you doing in there!? I can hear you from the other room!"

"What are you waiting for? Off with your clothes and take a shower! Oh? You look pale. It's only me and Layla here, what's there to be ashamed about? Hurry up! Take off your clothes and shower."

Oddly enough, she felt trapped for some reason.

* * *

After a long night of being scolded by Layla while attempting to be rid of Fool, Sora found herself wearing a pair of panda eyes as she sat at the dining table for breakfast. As a result of the crazy events that took place yesterday, she ended up zoning out and even struggled to thank the maid when a traditional, western style meal was placed in front of her. Layla, who was sitting across from her, was quietly sipping tea while eating an identical meal.

After several moments of silently eating, the intercom buzzed from the nearby kitchen, freaking her out in the process. The maid was there in an instant to answer it and then rushed off somewhere. A few moments later, a slicked-back, pale blond hair man wearing a business suit walked in with the maid following behind.

"Father! What a pleasant surprise!" Layla's face immediately lit up as she stood up to greet him.

"Ah, Layla. Good morning. Congratulations on the successful concert! Sit down and let's talk for a little bit."

"Thank you. You were watching yesterday?"

"No, but I heard it was really something with the sudden, unexpected changes."

"I see… I really would like you to see my concert this time."

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't have the time. By the way, do you know about Arlon Brass?"

"He sounds familiar. If I remember correctly, he's the musician that toured the world, guest performing in many orchestras."

"That's right. He became a legend after his unfortunate death. I want you to follow in his foots steps and continue the legacy. This is a great opportunity to advance your career from being Kaleido Philharmonic's top musician to becoming a worldwide top musician. You have that much commercial value." Layla's eyes shifted from innocent to stern during the intense pause.

"I understand."

"Good! That's my girl!" As he stood up, his face became surprised when he seemed to have noticed her presence.

"Oh? What do we have here? It's rare for Layla to have someone over."

"AH! Excuse my rudeness. I'm Sora Naegino! Please to meet you! Sorry if I'm troubling you by being here." She had shot up out of her chair and bowed.

"Not at all! Oh I see now! You must be the one who played the duet with my daughter, am I correct? I'll have to hear you play sometime."

"Father, if you would come to the actual concert, you could-"

"Ah look at the time! My plane will be lifting off soon, so I must go now. Good day to you Sora. Layla, make sure you start looking around for other potential orchestras." He kissed Layla on the cheek and left, leaving the two of them alone again.

"It was too bad that your father couldn't stay for your concert yesterday."

"That's nothing new."

"Oh… Is he always really that busy?"

"Yes. So busy that he has never seen one of my concerts to the end."

A gloomy silence draped over the room as she quietly watched Layla, who seemed to have abandoned her breakfast, sipping her tea. The blonde's demeanor appeared to be smeared with disappointment and… loneliness.

For some reason, her heart felt heavy all of a sudden.

* * *

Breakfast ended and Sora was driven back with Layla to the concert hall. The trip was not as awkward as last night, but it still made her a bit nervous. After arriving, she parted ways with the concertmistress and walked around to find someone who could help cure her homelessness.

"Sora! SORA!"

She turned around to see Mia waving at her with Anna, the new comer she had met in the dresser room yesterday. Hustling to meet up with them, she was met in return with a fierce hug from the music coordinator.

"I'm sorry, Sora. It's all because I made a big deal about you not auditioning and got you bullied by everyone." Mia had released her from the embrace with a look of guilt.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm very grateful that I was given another chance to prove myself after missing the audition. I'll have to thank you."

She smiled, feeling relieved that at least one person would not be glaring at her today. Anna, with her head lowered, had stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"At first, I thought you were accepted because you kissed up to Maestro, but I guess that wasn't the case. You were really wicked out there last night! Sorry for misunderstanding." Anna grinned and had smacked her back really hard when the 'wicked' part was emphasized.

"Ehehehe, I wasn't great at all and don't worry about it. I'm glad we can become friends!" After the mental endurance test from yesterday and this morning, her head was practically in the clouds from hearing such pleasant talk from these two.

"If there's anything we can do to make it up to you, please don't hesitate to ask!" Mia had taken a hold of her hand.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do anything. Really, don't worry about it. AH! That's RIGHT! Actually, do you guys know where I can apply for a cheap apartment with vacancy?"

"Do we?! Definitely! There's one nearby and most of the musicians favor it because the walls have sound silencing insulation in them. You can practice your instrument without having the neighbors complain."

"We can take you in the evening! Anna and I also live there."

"Thank you SO MUCH! You guys have no idea how much you just helped out!" She was about to shed some happy tears from their gracious generosity when Ken, the young man who helped her out yesterday, came by.

"Sora! I finally found you! Maestro wants to see you in his office."

"Yes! I'll be right there! Mia, Anna, I'll see you guys around!" Mia waved while Anna gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

After departing from her new found friends, Ken led her to Maestro's office and left with a shy smile and what appeared to be a slight blush. She knocked on the massive double doors and heard a voice giving her permission to enter. As she stepped in, she saw Layla handing a few documents to Maestro.

"Well then, is there anything else you need from me before I leave?"

"As a matter of fact there is, but first have a seat. Sora, come in and sit down." She did as she was told, but tensed up when Maestro beamed his tinted spectacles at her.

"Sora, I have a job for you. Since Layla will be temporarily leaving in a few weeks, I want you to take over as concertmistress in her absence."

"WHAT!?" both girls simultaneously shouted.

"Carlos, stop with these ridiculous arrangements. You were able to pull it off yesterday, but I doubt it will happen again." Maestro switched his attention to Layla.

"True… Which leads to this, I have a favor to ask from you. I want you to take Sora as your understudy."

"WHAT!?" both girls simultaneously shouted again.

"Why… Why does it have to be Sora? Why can't you make it easier on yourself and choose the current principal of the second violin section? He can easily manage the role."

"Ah, but Mr. Kenneth has taken an interest in Sora after yesterday's performance. He offered to double his investment in the Kaleido Philharmonic if Sora were to play a major part on stage again. Isn't it interesting that his offer was made right before you decided to leave?"

There was a long pause. Layla looked sullen as she engaged in an intensive staring contest with Maestro. A few more moments passed and the blonde's glare was now on her.

"Sora."

"Yes!"

"Do you have confidence?"

"Uh…"

"If you don't have confidence, excuse yourself from this role. Mr. Kenneth will understand. Carlos, she cannot do this. I think it's pitiful to pressure her more than what you were doing yesterday."

"I… Layla, I want to try it."

"What?"

"Let me do this, Layla. Please!"

"Are you serious?"

"I am! I still don't have confidence, but… I believe with you, I can do it."

She looked at Layla straight in the eyes, determined not to back down, even though she was shaken up by the amount of pressure she just placed on herself. She would do this. She would prove that she could do something right.

"Fine. We are to meet in the private rehearsal room every morning and practice until the afternoon." With that, Layla stood up, turned on her heel, and stormed out of the room.

She slumped in her chair and sighed, relived at being accepted, but a bit mystified by how she was able to withstand Layla's piercing icy eyes. She could not help but wonder if she just dug herself a hole she could not climb out of. Turning to face Maestro, her eyes widen right before he buried his face in a bunch of music scores.

Was she hallucinating again or did she really see a mischievous grin on his face?

* * *

The sound of smooth arpeggios filled the private rehearsal room as Layla glided her delicate fingers across the ivory and ebony keys of a parlor grand piano. Sora's mind was in awe as she admired the radiant aura that emitted from the graceful concertmistress. An image of a flowery meadow filled her thoughts as she envisioned the blonde's golden hair elegantly flowing in the soft breeze while playing a serenade to Mother Nature. Even after the music had abruptly stopped, she continued to daydream and wondered why such a sweet melody could end so soon.

"Sora."

"YES!" She slightly jerked as her mind came crashing back down to earth.

"Why aren't you playing along?"

"AH! Sorry!"

"Pay attention."

"Yes!"

She raised her bow and placed it on the strings of her violin, which was already rested between her chin and shoulder. With a nod, Layla and her entered the piece on the same beat, but in a few seconds she fumbled on a note, provoking the blonde to slam the keys to a halt.

"Don't mess up just two measures in!"

"Sorry!"

"Again."

She positioned herself once more and began to play. Layla's moves. Layla's pauses. Layla's rhythms. Quickly… She must learn them quickly.

"You're not even looking at the sheet music! I thought you said you didn't know this piece?"

"Eh? Sorry!" Sighing, Layla stood up from the piano, sauntered to a nearby table, and poured hot water into a cup making some tea.

"Take a break."

"Okay…"

Grabbing her music sheet, she sat down at the same table and hoped that the short break would provide her with enough time to fully grasp the piece. After flipping through several pages and squinting at a few complex sections, she heard a sigh, which made her glance up at the source. Layla was staring out the window with the same sad expression she had on earlier that morning.

"Layla… About leaving, maybe you're actually…"

"I will audition for other orchestras. I'll make sure to live up to my father's expectations, because I don't want to disappoint him."

"It sounds like your father doesn't understand your feelings at all."

"That is how things work between us, but even so, he cares about me in his own way. That's enough for me… Well, I think you heard enough. Let's get back to practice."

"… Yes."

During the resumed practice, Layla's radiant aura seemed to have dimmed a bit.

* * *

The sun disappeared over the horizon and once again, Sora departed from Layla, who went to prepare for the evening concert. She hauled her luggage, carrying it around for two days now, out into the lobby and looked for Mia and Anna. She spotted Anna, who was carrying a guitar case, walking towards her.

"Sora!"

"Anna! Good evening! Where's Mia?"

"She's at the rehearsal for tonight's concert."

"OH! That's right! Are we supposed to be there as well?"

"Nah. Yesterday was a special concert that Maestro whipped up for the new comers. It was a one time deal only."

"I see."

"Come on Sora, let's go! We have to sign you up for a room!"

"Okay!"

Although the walk was a bit long, she was thankful for how close the apartment was because she had not quite figured out how to commute to the hall if she were to live at a farther distance. After calling her parents, who scolded her for not calling earlier, and asking if they would transfer money to the new checking account she got from a nearby bank, she found herself standing in front of the door to her new room.

"Sora, Mia will be here in a bit, so come make dinner with us! I doubt you have any food on you, so stop by after you unpack. We'll introduce you to the landlady too! She loves meeting new residents."

"Oh thank you! I'll be sure to come. Which room?"

"Three doors down from here. Lucky huh? I'll see you then!" Anna waved and left.

Facing back to the door, she inserted the key she got from the part time worker and turned the door handle, pushing it open. After flicking on the lights and walking in, she wowed at the spacious, yet unfurnished room, completed with a small bathroom and kitchen as well. The floor was lined with oak wood that nicely contrasted with the beige walls, which she guessed contained sound silencing insulation from what Anna had mentioned earlier. Tossing her luggage to the side, she decided to sprawl out on the ground in the middle of the empty room.

"Finally! Moments of relaxation!"

"Hm… Not as fancy as Layla's place, but still decent."

"… What do you want?"

"Oh? So you're finally accepting my existence?"

"I think it's more stressful if I don't."

"That's for sure. You were pretty freaky talking to yourself last night." A knock on the door, which was accompanied by a singing introduction, interrupted her death glare at Fool.

"Sora! This is Sarah, your one and only, lovely landlady! I want to meet you so come out and play!"

She jumped up and hustled towards the door, eager to converse with what seemed like another nice person, as well as excited at the thought of eating dinner with Mia and Anna. When she opened the door, the familiar state of being rooted to the floor once again took its toll. There stood Sarah Dupont, leading diva of the Kaleido Phiharmonic, but what really paralyzed her was the person standing next to the enthusiastic singer.

"Ah, so you're Sora, the funny violinist from yesterday! You're going to have lots of fun living here! Oh, before we meet up with Mia and Anna, just wanted to say that Layla will be staying with you for a while." Layla stepped forward, pulling her suitcase trolley along.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Isn't this nice? We're going to be one big happy family!"

At that moment, Sora's spirit was lifelessly, drifting away.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

- I apologize if this chapter didn't pack a punch, but I needed to get a few things going to make future chapters click. Story background, relationship development, and character growth are a few building blocks to name.

- I am well aware that Carlos is a bit out of character, since I don't recall him ever grinning or being sneaky like that in the actual anime, but he was such an asshole in the show. I want all of the characters to be likeable, so that's why I'm tweaking this guy a bit in my story.

- If you got something to say or ask after reading, I want to hear it! The Review and PM link is there for you.

- 12/19/2008


	3. I, 3: Running Out of Time

**Music Terminology Reference:  
**

_+ **sonata**: _music piece with no vocals.

_+ **Con Brio**: _with vigor or spirit

* * *

**Op. I, No. ****3****: Running Out of Time**

_A little girl was observing the serene demeanor of a blond hair woman, whose face looked strikingly similar to the curious child._

"_Are you sleepy mother?" The woman opened her eyes to look at her daughter._

"_No dear, why do you say that?"_

"_Because you had your eyes closed." A slight chuckle perked the child's ears._

"_I'm just feeling the music, that's all. Would you like to try it as well?" The little girl hopped onto her mother's lap and scrunched her eyes closed, making all sorts of weird contemplating faces._

"_I'm not feeling anything. How can you feel music?" A teasing giggle provoked the child to pout._

"_That's a good question! Hm, let's see… How about I take you out to see some happy musicians? Maybe you'll find out how to 'feel' music when you watch them play?"_

"_Okay mother, but… how come you don't play an instrument?"_

"_Because mother's hands are too weak dear."_

_The woman's serene face had dulled into a disappointing one as her eyes drifted towards the floor. The little girl, who was still observing, suddenly had tears rolling down her baby cheeks._

"_What's wrong Layla? Why are you crying?" The child was sniffling while rubbing her eyes._

"_Because mother looks so sad. It's not fair that mother can't play an instrument." The woman wiped away her daughter's tears as she began stroking the girl's head._

"_Shhhhh, it's okay dear. Mother is not sad. Mother can still enjoy music by just listening to it!"_

"_It's still not fair!" The woman cupped her daughter's face into her soft hands, leveling her head to meet the girl's eyes._

"_How about this? If you can play music for me, then mother won't be sad." The child's tears had refrained from falling as she briefly paused to think._

"_I'LL DO IT! I don't ever want mother to be sad ever again!"_

"_That's my wonderful little girl! We'll go to a concert first and then get you started, but right now, it's your bedtime. How about we go to sleep?"_

"_Okay! Um… can I sleep with you tonight?"_

"_Now how can I say no to those puppy blue eyes? Sure sweetie!"_

_The little girl climbed into bed as her mother tucked her in, joining her shortly afterwards. The woman kissed her daughter's forehead as the child snuggled up around her neck._

"_I'll make sure mother will never be sad!" The child murmured before drifting off to sleep. _

Layla stirred from her sleep as she squeezed a pillow, nuzzling her face into the soft fabric which she felt could have rival that of an infant's smooth skin… Skin? Smooth as skin? She could not recall any pillow ever being that smooth, and since when did she ever hug anything in her sleep? Slowing peeling her eyes open while adjusting her vision to the moonlight, she was met with the outline of a jaw and the crook of a neck. Immediately, her eyes widen as she instinctively shot back from the extremely close contact. After her brain had registered the surrounding environment, she sighed as she realized the person next to her was only Sora, who was sound asleep, mouth ajar.

Rolling over while placing an arm on her forehead, she sighed again and stared at the ceiling while pondering about the dream that had occurred a few moments ago. It was rare to have memories of her deceased mother slip into her mind like that. She also blushed when she realized what the dream had caused her to do earlier. Turning on her side, she gazed at the tranquil features of the peaceful girl's face, which slightly glowed from the late night illumination, as she reminisced about the events that have happened during these past few weeks.

After that insane day of ridiculous ordeals, nothing had ever been the same again. During every single concert thereafter, she had felt very exasperated each time she performed. Something had been odd. Something had been wrong. Something had been… missing. She was furious at whatever had taken away the peace she felt whenever she played and equally enraged at whatever had awakened the addictive emotions she felt during that day. Only one person could have caused such chaos and she had sought after that person, hoping to find her lost ability to take pleasure in rendering music like there was no tomorrow.

Pulling out her hand from under the blankets, she reached towards the slumbering girl's face, as if her stolen feelings were but a grasp away. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Sora was shivering and guessed it was caused by the blankets she had deprived from the girl when she pulled away earlier. Knowing that her silly attempt was futile, she sighed and settled her hand under Sora's chin, pushing it up to close the hanging mouth before pulling up the blankets around them and huddling herself near the unconscious girl.

The air was a bit chilly after all.

* * *

"I told you, you're too slow!"

"Yes. Sorry. Please, one more time."

"Ready? Begin. One, two, three, one, two, three… ugh"

"Ah! Sorry, I was too early!"

"Pull in without hesitating."

"Yes!"

"It's not enough! Con Brio!"

"Yes!"

"You came in late again!"

"Oh! Sorry…"

"Wrong! Don't just play it however, play it right."

"Yes. Sorry."

"Don't scrunch up your face when you play."

"Eh? I was? Sorry!"

A knock on the door interrupted the frustrating practice session.

"Come in."

"I think you should give your junior a break. It IS lunchtime after all."

A tall, well built young man casually strolled in, running a large hand through his pearl jagged hair that lusciously flowed down to his neck. Layla's eyes widen as she instantly recognized the guy, who flashed her a flirtatious smirk.

"Yuri!"

"Long time no see, Layla." She hastily got up and rushed over to the man, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"When did you come back? You didn't call!"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ohhh, just came by to tie up some loose ends, here and there. Come on, I'll take you out to lunch. Your father will also be joining us." She turned to face Sora, who looked a bit dazed, wearing a dumb smile.

"Sora."

"Yes!"

"I think now would be a good time to take your lunch break."

"Okay…"

"I'll be back in a few hours, so take your time."

"Okay, have a good lunch!"

"Thank you."

After leaving the practice room, she was escorted outside where the familiar sight of a scarlet Ferrari awaited, provoking her to roll her eyes at the thought of how boys overdo it when it comes to cars. Yuri opened the door and took her hand, easing her into the passenger seat and joining her on the driver's side shortly after. He ignited the engine, letting it roar before shifting the car into gear and pulling out of the concert grounds.

"So, who was that girl you were boiling in there?"

"Sora will be temporarily filling the role of concertmistress during my tour."

"Ah, so she was the one who performed with you that one night."

"How in the world do you know about that? You were in France at the time, were you not?"

"Ah Layla, you may think that typical concert was nothing, but critics from France were coincidentally present that night, and might I add? You rattled their tailbones with that little duet of yours. I just happened to be at the Orchestre de Paris and witnessed such gossip first hand."

"…" She glared, remembering the turmoil she had felt that evening.

"What's this? I've never seen such a strong reaction from you before."

"It's nothing…"

"With that look on your face, I seriously doubt it. Since when did you decide to have secrets?"

"… It's just… I never felt this way. I wonder what it is…" She fell silent, lost in her thoughts.

"… If I were to guess, it's about Sora, isn't it? She has something you don't."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Earlier, I was listening in on your practice for awhile before interrupting. Judging by the way you interacted with that girl, it seemed like you were trying to obtain something from her."

"…" She knotted her brows, wondering how he could come up with such accurate presumptions in such a short period of time.

"… Were you the one who chose Sora as your understudy?"

"No. Carlos had insisted, as much as I had refused."

"Carlos… I don't know what he's thinking. After all, you and that girl seem like oil and water. I don't think his plan will work out. He'll do anything in order to be the topic of conversation. Aren't you both just being used by him? In order to make the concert somewhat presentable, you're the one who has to take the fall and put effort into making it work."

She raised an eyebrow, slightly startled by what she heard. Never once had Yuri ever given his opinion about Carlos, let alone outright criticize the Maestro like that. This was not the Yuri she had once known.

"… Whatever his intention is, it has nothing to do with me."

"That's true, but what Carlos wants from her is… probably…"

"_Someday, the audience will come here just to see her." _

She frowned upon remembering the prophecy that Carlos had uttered to her that day. Turning to face Yuri, she scrutinized his countenance and attempted to read his mind. First it was Carlos shooting confusing riddles at her. Now it was Yuri dishing out equally disturbing messages. Once more, she averted her gaze back out the window. The rest of the ride was filled with idle chit chat and updates on life, but she could not shake the feeling that something stressful will soon be happening again.

She was still working on the first adventure. How was she to survive another?

* * *

Inside an exquisite Italian restaurant, Layla could not believe what she was hearing as she sat across from her father, who was calmly eating his seasoned chicken breast dish. Clenching her fork, she glared at her Caesar salad as she slowly processed the fact that her father had just sold off all of the stock shares he had on Kaleido Philharmonic.

"Did you really do that father?"

"Yes, I sold all rights. So you should completely withdraw."

"Why? I thought the plan of touring was temporary?"

"It was until I found out that the current orchestra is practically a corpse. Just thinking that you're still there makes my blood run cold. Why didn't you tell me everyone was leaving? I could lose a lot of money in the future if I had kept this investment."

"Father, Kaleido Philharmonic is not dead yet."

"Layla, you did more than enough. I will set up the management office for you shortly. There are many orchestras where you can make the most of your talents. You can go wherever you want. First, audition for Vienna Philharmonic. I heard Maestro Vieira is interested in having you participate in his symphony after hearing about your reputation here. Yuri also frequents there, so he can give you a valuable recommendation. I think being in Europe suits you."

"I don't think you understand how much this orchestra means to me now."

"If you say it's that much, do you want me to hire temporary musicians and see if that will help get the orchestra back on its feet?"

"That would be meaningless."

"Layla, then what do you want to do?"

"Well, I… wonder what I want to do..." Maybe, she didn't want to lose… the person who motivated her so much…

"If you start doing something new, you will forget about it soon enough."

"I doubt it."

"In any case, I can't buy back the shares if no one is willing to sell them back. That is something I cannot change."

"I understand."

"Layla… When you look back on this, you'll be glad you did what I told you to do."

"Yes, father…" Placing her fork down, she glanced at Yuri for some kind of support or say on the matter, but all she got in return was an understanding nod before he went back to sipping his coffee.

All of a sudden, she lost her appetite.

* * *

After the unpleasant lunch break, Yuri had driven Layla back to the hall and dropped her off before heading out to run his unspecified 'errands'. As she entered the private rehearsal room, she noticed that Sora was not present and guessed that the missing girl was still away on her lunch break. Plopping down on a chair by the wall, she decided to rest while waiting for Sora to return. Yuri's sudden appearance and her father's unfavorable actions had left her fatigued. It also did not help that she lacked a hefty amount of sleep from the surprising dream the night before. Leaning the back of her head against the wall, she closed her eyes as she cleared her thoughts and focused on what she could do to improve Sora's skills.

Sora... Three weeks have past and still, she could not get the girl to reenact the godly performance she had witness on that eventful day. She herself could not reproduce the emotions that were awakened during their duet. Discovering that Sora was far more proficient in playing by ear than by reading music sheets had brought her closer to her goal, but that still was not enough. The errors that occur during their practices have dramatically decreased to almost nothing, but when the girl portrayed a piece, it was a little… strange… Time was running out. She would have to leave soon. What could she do to relive that beautiful night? What was Sora missing? What was she missing? What was it?

"_I'll give you some advice. Take the word 'pressure' away from her vocabulary and you'll hear something interesting."_

Her eyes flickered open when Carlos' quote had once again sneaked into her thoughts, but now she realized the full meaning behind his words. She also realized she was no longer leaning against the wall, but on someone's shoulder. Immediately sitting up straight, she turned to identify the person who was none other than Sora.

"Are you feeling okay? You kind of just toppled over when I tried to wake you up." She was a bit flustered at her embarrassing slip. Was she that exhausted?

"I'm… I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

"Shall I make you some tea then? Or would you like me to walk you back to the apartment so you can rest?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Is there anything else I can- "

"I said I'm fi- …" She paused midway, noticing that Sora looked… nervous. Was this why their practices were not progressing the way she wanted it to?

"On second thought, let us make some tea and relax." Now was the time to try out Carlos' advice.

"… Relax?"

"Yes."

Striding towards the table that held all of the necessary supplies, she began preparations for a pot of tea while Sora momentarily lagged behind before coming to help out. After settling in and pouring Sora and herself a cup, silence emerged as she quietly sipped her tea while observing the peculiar girl, who was fidgeting quite a bit across from her.

"Sora."

"Yes!"

"Give me an honest answer. How do you feel right now?"

"Uh… kind of… nervous?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure what you want me to do right now."

"I said we are to relax, did I not? So why are you feeling nervous instead of feeling relaxed?"

"Sorry!" She sighed, noting that the conversation was becoming just like the ones during practice. She would have to try another approach.

"Do I... make you nervous?"

"Um…" She could tell that Sora was hesitant to answer by the way the girl had averted her eyes.

"If it helps, I will remain calm if you answer yes. After all, I did ask for an honest answer, so I'm fully prepared to hear anything." Sora indecisively scratched her head before finally nodding.

"I see… Why is that?"

"Well… I guess… When I'm around you, I can't seem to hold any confidence and get very anxious and helpless. You could say… I feel inferior to you…"

"Inferior?" Sora's eyes were swaying, as if carefully choosing words before speaking… Or was it something else?

"… To me, you're so strong and independent, never relying on anyone, very cool and calm, even under unbearable pressure. You always seem to be full of confidence and you're also very… pretty…" After hearing those types of complements so many times before, she wondered why she had blushed when hearing them from Sora, who had apparently turned a shade of pink.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't put yourself down like that. I know you're fully capable of accomplishing a lot based on what I have seen so far, so have a little more dignity. Besides, I think you're plenty cute."

Did she just call another girl cute? Blushing at her own boldness, she noticed that Sora's face had now turned red. Silence once again fell over as she attempted to cool her flustered face. She thanked the heavens when Sora took the initiative to speak.

"So… you'll be leaving soon… huh?"

"That's correct… I…"

"Yes?"

"I wonder if everyone will be okay, when I leave."

"You're truly amazing, Layla. You're always thinking about the orchestra." She smiled at the flattery and found the girl to be somewhat… charming.

"Layla, why did you join Kaleido Philharmonic?" She blinked momentarily at the uncommon question before giving it some thought.

"When I was a child, I saw Kaleido Philharmonic with my parents. It was so wonderful, like a dream. Of course, the concert was wonderful, but I thought it was strange to see my mother be so absorbed in the music that she would actually shed tears. What surprised me the most was seeing my father let down his guard. I never seen him look so relaxed and at peace before."

"Oh wow! I also saw Kaleido Philharmonic with my parents when I was a child, but of course, it became the last memory that I had with both of them."

"My mother, too… She has passed away, but it was my first and last time seeing my mother so passionate like that. After my mother died, my father devoted himself to work to take his mind off of her.

"It would be nice if your father could see you onstage this time." She frowned at the mention of her father.

"Oh… Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No… you're fine."

Never had anyone ever asked about her personal life and she never imagined she could speak about her mother so causally like that. This girl may possess a power that can change her surroundings, not just in music, but in everything else as well. She could tell... There was something special within this girl.

"Let's get back to practice."

"Yes."

"Oh that's right. I have a request for you."

"Yes?"

"Don't worry so much about your technique today, but be sure to listen to my playing. The rest you can play however is right for you, as freely as you want."

"… Okay!"

Her insides squirmed at the sight of Sora's gleeful smile. For some reason, it looked quite… adorable. Sitting down at the piano, she took a deep breath before resting her fingers on the keys. Locking eyes with Sora, she nodded to signal the start of the sonata and returned her eyes to the music sheet.

The beginning was perfect, but still lacked the heart and soul she was desperately searching for. As the sonata progressed, she patiently waited for Sora to revert back to her hazardous style of playing. Sora's style… Unpredictable… uncoordinated… unusual… Although the eccentric girl's technique may have been unorthodox, it was not wrong at all. She finally realized that this was the primary reason that stumped her progress in obtaining the desired effects from music. She had put a cap on Sora's full potential when she tried to fit the girl into a mold of mechanically playing the piece to perfection. Instead of working with Sora and adjusting to variations, she had just completely stopped the music and made the girl redo what was carved in stone, but now she would change. She would let Sora choose any crazy pace, even if it leads the sonata into oblivion. She could keep up with the girl. She would keep up with Sora no matter what! Her ears perked as she sensed a shift in tone. It's here…

Ever so slowly turning to face the violinist, her body trembled at the brilliant sight of a saintly Sora, who seemed completely engrossed in the melody, playing over difficult parts as if they were nothing. She felt the shimmering excitement and lightning of youth that seemed to be radiating off the simplistic girl. It felt amazing! It felt incredible! She was completely at peace with the world. Sora was not just playing the sonata. The passionate girl was making it sing! Finally, she had found what she had been seeking. Finally, she was feeling the emotions she had longed for. Finally, she was breathing as one… with Sora.

The sonata came to a soft and soothing end. Her breathing became rasped as she struggled to remove her hands from the keyboard without falling off the bench. The aftermath of the piece had shaken her senseless and its disturbing effect still lingered behind. As she attempted to regain her composure, two firm hands had grasped her shoulder, making her look up to find a pair of concerned and innocent eyes, gazing at her caringly.

"I think you should rest. You really do look unwell."

She chuckled, feeling a bit guilty about deceiving the naive girl, but could not resist grinning. Sora had no idea how much joy she had just felt when performing that piece. Standing up, she placed a hand on the confused girl's shoulder, gaining her full attention.

"I think you'll be all right." It took a moment before Sora's face lit up with realization at her words.

"…Yeah!"

For the first time in a while, she smiled freely.

* * *

The day had come. Layla was patiently sitting in an airport terminal, awaiting her flight with the final destination being Austria, home to the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra, where she would audition and definitely pass the judging criteria to fulfill her father's wishes.

Closing her strained eyes, she sighed, feeling down and depressed about leaving the Kaleido Philharmonic. These past few weeks have been frustrating and exhausting, but truly worth the experience. Mia and Anna, who had been two specks in her mind, have turned out to be very interesting girls, each with their own unique personality. In the past, she always assumed that people were weak and rarely could do anything right, but after living in such close quarters with everyone, she had learned how to appreciate people much more and had also learned how to just… live. She even saw Sarah in a whole new light when she discovered that the gentle diva had a passion for martial arts. Much had changed. New encounters, new experiences, new feelings… Sora… The girl's very existence had irritated her to no end, but for some bizarre reason, the perky girl had grown on her and she even found Sora to be rather… captivating.

The intercom came on and a stewardess announced that her flight had finished preparations and is now allowing passengers to board. Taking her time to gather her carry on and violin case, she leisurely stood up and headed towards the terminal gate to scan her ticket and board the plane, but was promptly stopped when a familiar voice hollered out her name. She searched the hustling crowd for the source of the call and spotted Sora dodging people left and right before finally reaching her.

"Layla! They… We… Out…" Sora was gasping for air, trying to recover from that speedy dart across the crowd.

"Sora. Stand up straight and breath. I can't understand a word you're saying." A moment had past before Sora stabilized her breathing.

"Most of the musicians were forced to leave the orchestra. Mia, Anna, and I were kicked out. Sarah and Maestro as well!"

"Carlos left? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, but they made an announcement in the auditorium and posted this list. The replacements were introduced there as well." Sora handed over a large poster, which looked like it had been ripped off a wall.

"They? Replacements?"

She quickly skimmed the poster taking note of the many French and German names that were listed there. Her eyes then paused under the 'owners' column on a name she could not overlook, as much as she had tried to deny it being there. Facts began clicking. Her uneasiness turned into dread. Her apprehension was unfolding.

"Yuri Killian…"

Her fear… had come true…

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

- If you got something to say or ask after reading, I want to hear it! The Review and PM link is there for you.

- 12/31/2008


	4. I, 4: Madness at the Masquerade Ball

**Important Notes:**

- Kudos to those who have seen/read "The Phantom of the Opera". It's not required, but it makes the chapter all the more enjoyable.

_~lyrics~_ text between two tilde indicates Sarah singing.

_*lyrics*_ text between two asterisk indicates Emilio singing.

* * *

**Op. I, No. 4: Madness at the Masquerade Ball**

Sora's mind was drowned in turmoil as she eagerly waited for Layla's response. She could not understand what was happening. Who were the people introduced? Why did they come? Why did she have to leave? Why did everyone else have to leave, especially when she was finally able to befriend them? The first person that came to mind when she started panicking was Layla. She did not know what possessed her to break into the glass bulletin board and coerced Anna into driving her to the airport, but she had to let the concertmistress to know. Events like this happen all the time in the musical industry, right? Layla must have experienced a similar situation before and would surely know what to do, right? Noticing that the blonde was staring at her with a grim face, she placed her thoughts on hold and was handed back the bulletin she had swiped on impulse.

"What do you expect me to do about this?"

"Eh?"

"My plane will be leaving soon. The audition in Vienna is held tomorrow and the debut concert will commence the day after. Even if I could do something about this, there's no way I'd have time. Besides, my father is managing my schedule right now and I intend to strictly abide by it."

She was speechless. An apathetic response was not what she was expecting to hear, but then again, just what was she hoping for? What did she want to have happen? What was she counting on Layla to do? She lowered her head feeling defeated, unmotivated to continue her plea.

"Look up Sora." She reluctantly raised her head, despite not being prepared to face her senior.

"It seems you still don't understand how difficult it is to solve anything if you keep on feeling helpless or depend on others."

"Last call for flight number 7884. Remaining passengers please board the Austrian Airlines. We will be departing shortly."

"Listen, I only do my best in the situation I'm in right now, so you should do the same. Well then, good day." A brief flash of hesitation swept Layla's face before the former concertmistress proceeded to present her ticket to the flight attendant and then disappeared through the gate.

She stood there at a loss, feeling left behind.

* * *

A week passed since Sora was discharged from Kaleido Philharmonic. Deciding that sitting around waiting for something to happen would do her no good, she called over Mia and Anna to brainstorm about what they could do, since they were now jobless. Staring at the ceiling, she tried to smile and feel upbeat, but found it rather difficult when she knew that both friends, who were sprawled out on either side of her, were just as depressed as she was about the sudden turn of events. She turned to Mia, who appeared to be zoning out.

"Hey Mia. What exactly… happened?" She asked. Mia draped an arm over her eyes.

"Too be honest, I'm not too sure myself. There were a lot of rumors about 'why' this happened, but the bottom line is, the board of directors fired Maestro and hired a new conductor, who in turned terminated our contracts." Mia sighed. Anna shot up in response.

"Wasn't everything going smoothly? They never complained about Maestro before? Did he do something wrong?" Anna desperately asked. Mia propped up her head on her arm.

"I'm sure none of us saw this coming, but I'm guessing it has something to do with that new guy on the board. He probably persuaded the other directors." Mia deduced. She resumed staring at the ceiling again.

"What do we do now?" She asked. Mia sat up and sighed.

"If we don't find a job soon, we won't be able to pay for our rent." Mia stated. Just then, there was a short knock before the door burst opened letting in what appeared to be an energetic diva.

"Hey you guys, quit sulking and cheer up! Now is the time to unite our powers and rise up from the depths of hell!" She was blown away by the sheer amount of energy that Sarah seemed to have emitted.

"Easier said then done." Mia replied. Sarah grinned before whipping out a flyer and waving it around.

"I thought you'd say that. That's why I have this! Take a look!" She was handed the flyer while Mia and Anna crowded around her to read.

_Musicians Wanted!_

_Marine Park is seeking a group who can perform Christmas carols inside the central building to promote the holiday spirit for one day. Preference will be given to those who play classical instruments. A contract may be offered based on the results of the performance. Please contact the Marine Park Service Desk if interested._

_- Marine Park Manager_

"Central building? Is that the one with the indoor pool and retractable roof?" She asked.

"Yeah, but they convert it into an ice rink and close the ceiling during winter." Anna added.

"People! Look at the bigger picture! This is a job offering!" Mia exclaimed.

"I just happened to find this while roaming around town. So, I went to Marine Park, thinking I had nothing to lose, and was able to sign you guys up for tomorrow. What do you gals think?"

"Of course we'll do it. Right?" She turned to look at Anna.

"Yeah! We have no reasons to reject it. Right?" Anna turned to look at Mia.

"If we could get a good reputation, they may offer us that contract." Mia gleamed.

"Thank you so much Sarah!"

"Oh stop, no need to be so formal, but I'm glad you guys like it."

"Hey, I wonder if we could ask the others to perform with us, the ones who also left the concert hall?" She suggested.

"Oh, good idea! Most of them live around here too! Anna, go round them up." Mia commanded.

"Roger!" Anna bolted out the door.

"So, what are we going to perform?" She asked.

"If it's tomorrow, we don't have enough time to create an official program, so let's just keep it simple and play a list of popular Christmas carols that everyone is comfortable with." Mia suggested.

So, they officially began their brainstorming. She was in charge of compiling the list as Sarah started naming off songs while receiving input from Mia. Just then, the door busted open again, making her wonder if the hinges will come off soon.

"I was able snatch four people, Elena, Jeanne, Claire, and Emilio! Oh and look who I caught loitering around the place." Anna dragged in what appeared to be a bewildered Ken along with the rest of the group.

"Ken! Good to see you again!" She smiled.

"Eheheh. Hi Sora." He scratched his neck looking a bit flustered.

The rest of the evening consisted of a pumped-up planning session with a mini rehearsal towards the end. Everyone was able to contribute fun ideas and song recommendations while mingling with one another. Surprisingly for her, she had discovered that the group possessed a wide range of musical skills when she watched them alternate between multiple instruments to see which one would fit a particular song. She also learned that Emilio was an alto/tenor vocalist, which got Sarah making quite a fuss about it. Even if their job could end after one day, she would make it the best performance with everyone.

She became motivated. Things were finally looking better.

* * *

Cheerful screams could be heard as a roller coaster zoomed on tracks that twisted and turned throughout the skies of the entire park. Various carousels and gaming booths plagued the grounds as little children dragged their parents from one ride to another. The amusement park was tremendously vast, but a bit deserted which Sora guessed was due to the typical cold weather of December. Desire was secretly creeping over her and for a moment, she was very tempted to abandon her job and just have a ball with the Santa clowns and sugar-packed children.

"Sora! Hurry up!" Anna waved from a distance.

"Ah! Sorry!"

Carrying both her violin and erhu cases while securing the clip-on headphones around her ears, she jogged to catch up with the group. Ken was gracious enough to have lent her an MP3 player filled with various Christmas carols because a few of the chosen songs from yesterday were vaguely familiar to her.

Entering the central building, a gasp escaped her mouth at the majestic sight before her. Waist-high walls outlined the smooth expanse of ice, enclosing the arena into a large, oval ring with people of all ages merrily skating around the ice rink. The interior also contained a second floor ledge that protruded along the perimeter of the facility, which she guessed was designated for dining when she spotted people sitting at tables, munching on goods while watching the ice skaters below.

"WOW!" She began to run towards the rink, but was abruptly stopped when someone grabbed her coat collar.

"Sora, we know you want to join them, but this isn't the time. You can play during our break." Mia released her while giving her a scolding face. She pouted, but obeyed and followed along.

After Sarah had introduced the group to the manager, they were escorted to the area where they would perform and began setting up their instruments. She decided to use her erhu, considering it has been quite a while since she last played it in an actual performance. Sarah and Emilio were in charge of signing while the rest stuck to traditional string and woodwind instruments. Settling into a foldable chair, she positioned her erhu on her thigh and held her bow.

"Alright everyone, play until you puke blood!" She sweat dropped at Sarah's morbid pep talk.

The group started off with a few upbeat tunes when they noticed that the rink was infested with wild children, but alternated to a more soft setting when the majority of the audience consisted of loving couples. Other than Anna being scolded for jumping on the rink wall and hammering her acoustic guitar to "Jingle Bell Rock," their performance seemed to have hit it off quite well. She was happy to be experiencing such a warm and relaxing atmosphere, very different when compared with the stressful air of restriction found at the concert hall.

Just as the group was wrapping up a song, the pulsating sounds of a violin completely silenced them while taking a considerable amount of attention from crowd. She turned around to look up and spotted a lean man sitting on a rail over the ledge, drawing out a slow and gentle melody from his instrument. Peering closer, she described his entirely black outfit as being a puff tie tucked into a vest which was cloaked by a swallow tailcoat that flowed down the back of trousers tucked in flat knee-high boots, completing the authentic Victorian suit. What distracted her most was the pure white Venetian mask that outlined both eyes and veiled three-fourths of the man's face, which contrasted brilliantly with his slicked-back, raven hair that flowed down to the back of his neck. His slender hands, protected by fingerless gloves, were seemingly ravishing the violin with tremulous and tender motions, enticing her mind into the nocturne piece while inducing her in a state of awe as her surroundings became blurred.

The alluring man's solo eventually came to a soft and deftly end, carefully pulling her out of a pensive trance. He lowered his instrument while grabbing onto the rail and gracefully bowed to the audience who broke out into a frenzy applause. Rising from his bow, he extracted a red object from his coat and pressed it to his masked lips before letting it fall over the ledge. Instinctively, she held out her hand and caught what appeared to be a crimson rose tied with an obsidian silk bow. Looking back up, the masked man had vanished while the others crowded around her to examine her gift.

"Since when were you dating the Phantom of the Opera?" Anna winked and nudged her with an elbow.

"Eh? Phantom of the Opera?" She asked.

"Who else would it be? That's his signature rose! Besides the mask, his whole getup was almost identical to the one in the movie." Mia seemed to have stared off into space with her hands pressed together.

"Aw! How come only Sora got a rose? I want one too! Do you know him Sora?" Sarah asked.

"No… I don't think so…"

There was no way she could clearly identify anyone from that distance, let alone someone wearing a mask. However, she could not help but feel that his musical artistry was extremely familiar.

Where had she felt that passionate aura before?

* * *

That night, Sora found herself lying on her stomach while watching "The Phantom of the Opera" alone in her room. When Mia, Anna, and Sarah had discovered that she had not seen the musical nor the movie adaptation, the trio immediately went out to rent the film and demanded that she watch it before going to sleep. The story became quite appealing to her after viewing the scene where the phantom led the heroine into his lair.

"So that's where this song came from."

"It's called, the Music of the Night."

Raising an eyebrow, she noticed that Fool was floating beside her, twirling the rose she had received earlier that evening. Then, an interesting thought occurred to her.

"Hey Fool, how come you're called the Spirit of the Stage and not the Phantom of the Opera? You hang around the concert hall, your mask hides the same area, and you're a spirit, which is sort of the same as a phantom, isn't it?"

"How rude! Don't compare me with that tyrannical, bitter old man. I never threaten women. Hmph! Besides, my face is not deformed like his."

The annoyed doll removed his mask to reveal the right portion of his face, which was exactly symmetrical to the other side. She gaped at his action, wondering why he would even bother wearing such an obstructive accessory, but decided to shake off the thought and rolled her eyes instead. Turning back to the movie, she dropped in on the scene where the phantom carries away the heroine, who had apparently fainted. The way the opera phantom delicately handled the woman with such fragility reminded her of the way the phantom violinist had handled his violin earlier that evening.

"I wonder who he really is."

"It is not wise to be associated with him."

For a moment, she was anticipating another round of 'bad mouthing' the phantom from Fool, but the seriousness on his face suggested that he now spoke of a different topic. The spirit was enshrouded by a rosy glow before producing a deck of cards, dealing them out by twirling around twice. Among the many golden cards, he summoned one into his hand and glanced at it before flipping it over for her to see.

"The Upright Moon, indicating deception, danger, disillusionment, and disgrace. You will encounter such elements if you continue to dance. Be cautioned."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it says. My advice is, just be careful around your new friend." Seeing that she would not get anymore information out of him, she once again placed her attention back on the film, but the uneasiness of his reading still lingered around.

After the movie had ended, she tidied up the place and slipped into her pajamas before tucking herself in to get some sleep, but became unwillingly restless when her mind kept wandering around various topics, which surprisingly led to thoughts of the former concertmistress. Rolling over on her side, she glanced at the illuminated digital clock and noted that it was a little over midnight, which meant that it was around nine in the morning for most of Europe.

With that in mind, she threw her blankets aside to jump up and turn on the nearby lamp, grabbing her phone in the process while flipping through a pocket notebook containing various phone numbers. A while ago, Layla mentioned something about owning an international cell phone, but she did not know what that meant at the time and ended up brushing off the fact, until now. Maybe she could reach the blonde with the same number that was used locally. It was worth a shot. Punching in the numbers, she patiently waited while the phone dialed and rang within the receiver. She was somewhat expecting to hear the usual response from an operator about dialing the wrong number, but instead, heard a click and the sound of a familiar stern voice she could not help but miss.

"Layla speaking." It actually worked.

"la-la-Layla! It's been a while." She attempted to control her stuttering, but the excitement from hearing her senior again was overwhelming.

"Ah, Sora. What can I do for you?"

"Oh! Uh, I just wanted to chat for a little bit. Umm… are you busy right now?"

"No, but hold on for a moment while I put on my headset." She could hear Layla rummaging around along with a constant rumbling noise in the background.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in Berlin."

"Berlin? I thought you were in Vienna?"

"That was last week. I'm in a different country every week for my tour."

"That's amazing! How is that going for you by the way?"

"It's going as planned. Maestro Vieira seemed very pleased with my performance, so that's one orchestra off my checklist. I audition for Berlin Philharmonic tomorrow and the Royal Concertgebouw next week."

"Oh wow! I wish for your very best and hope all goes well for you!"

"Thank you." A bit of silence invaded the conversation before Layla began speaking again.

"How are things going on your side?"

"Oh! Ah, some of the people who left the concert hall, including me, were hired at Marine Park to perform for the holiday season. The manager was thrilled that we were able to stir up some excitement among the crowds, so he extended our contract."

"I see. It seems you were able to get back up on your feet."

"It seems that way. Oh, about that. Sorry I bothered you the other day at the airport."

"Don't worry about it. It was an unfortunate day for both of us." Another wave of silence intruded, but this time, she took the initiative to speak."

"By any chance, were you back in Cape Mery today, or yesterday?" There was a slight pause before Layla answered.

"... No. I believe I was heading towards Berlin from Vienna during that time. The duration it takes to travel from here back to San Francisco is not worth taking for a one day visit… Why do you ask?"

"... Uh, it's nothing. I was just wondering."

"I see. Well, I think I should let you go. Isn't it past midnight for you?" She glanced at her clock again.

"Oh, you're right. I guess I should go then. Thank you for your time. Have a good night, I mean, wonderful day!"

"Thank you for calling. I hope all goes well for you and your new job. Have a good night."

After another brief pause, she heard a click before it was replaced by a humming tone, signaling the end of the call. Hanging up the phone, she turned off the lamp and decided that now was a good time to sleep. Once again, she tucked herself in and soon, unconsciousness took over as her last question for the night dissolved into the abyss of her mind.

Why did she feel that Layla resembled the phantom violinist?

* * *

Days had flashed by and Christmas Eve was nearing. The phantom violinist had frequently appeared whenever the group performed, but his presence gradually decreased, which unforeseeably placed a rough image on Marine Park when customers began giving negative feedbacks about not being able to see the phantom perform. The manager was nice enough to bluntly state that if they were not able to attract enough customers to cover his cost, he would have to cut their contract short. Therefore, another planning session was triggered which invoked Sora's idea of skating on ice while playing instruments during Christmas Eve. Everyone thought it was a great idea, until Sarah suggested that they should wear costumes to complement their performance and took the liberty of renting 19th century evening gowns for the girls and uniform suits for Anna and Emilio.

"Do I really have to wear this?"

She shyly glanced at the mirror, which reflected a girl wearing a long-sleeved, snowy white ball gown with free flowing pleats that extended to her mid calves, coupled by two fluttering bows, one tied to the back of her waist and other to the back of her head. Tugging on a translucent sleeve, her heart sank when she noticed that her top was rather low-cut, more than she would have liked.

"If it weren't for someone's boyfriend, you wouldn't have to, and why do 'I' have to wear this?" Anna was tugging on the collar of a classic, Russian formal uniform.

"Boyfriend!? I don't even know who he is!" She defended.

"AH! Sora! You look ADORABLE! Just like a doll!" Sarah squeezed her in a tight bear hug while nuzzling her head.

"Um… Sarah? Don't you think this dress is a little, revealing? It's a bit chilly out there on ice." She pleaded.

"Nonsense! The neck line goes right bellow your collar bone. That's not even considered cleavage you modest girl! You guys are performing pieces from the Nutcracker ballet, so you have to look the part!" The diva attested.

"Then why can't I be the Mouse King?" Anna argued.

"Oh hush now. It's not like we're sticking to the same theme the whole time. It'll look weird to have a mouse skating around when we play songs from the Phantom of the Opera." Sarah countered.

"Can I be a jester then? There's one in both stories!"

"And leave grand duke Emilio alone? Surrounded by a bunch of cute girls? That would definitely send the wrong message."

"Stop arguing you guys! We're burning daylight! People are already out there!" Mia interjected.

Leaving the employee locker room with everyone else, she followed them to the rental booth while carrying her violin and received a nice pair of stark white, laced ice skates. Walking towards the rink proved to be difficult because she had a hard time carrying her violin, bow, and skates all at once. Inevitably, she bumped into another person and dropped her items while she herself began falling forward, but before she could hit the ground, long arms caught her and steadied her balance.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She apologized and bowed before scrambling to gather her fallen objects.

"You must be Sora." She looked up and gasped at the unexpected person before her.

"You're Layla's friend from that one day. Yuri, right? Ah! Excuse my rudeness. Thanks for helping me out just now." He chuckled before picking up her violin and handing it back to her.

"Not at all... Hm, going all out for work today?" He asked while examining her outfit from head to toe.

"Sort of… We're trying something new... Are you here on your free time?" She asked.

"You could say that."

Her heart sank when his facial expression presented the most sinister looking grin she could ever recall seeing. Before she could further dwell on her thoughts, the sound of a familiar, low toned voice interrupted.

"I thought you'd be here, Yuri."

Turning around, she was surprised to find Layla's father. Yuri's face had changed into a state of disbelief and shock.

"Mr. Hamilton?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Amsterdam with Layla?" Yuri asked.

"I was, but she's auditioning for the London Symphony Orchestra today. It would be pointless for me to stay in Amsterdam, would it not? I have a business to run after all."

"But… if you're here, then…" Yuri appeared to be quite disturbed.

"Yuri, I am well aware that you care deeply for my daughter's well being, but during the few hours I was able to spend with her, I realized, I need to acknowledge that she has already left the protection of my wing. Layla is already able to fly high and strong even without my help, so I have full faith that she can handle things on her own."

"Sir, you don't understand! She's-"

"SORA! What are you doing!?"

Mia had grabbed her arm and dragged her off. Taking one last glimpse back, she spotted the two men head off to the second floor. She was curious to find out more about the conversation they were discussing, but opted to wait for later and personally ask Layla herself.

"Geeze Sora, what were you doing all that time?" Anna asked.

"Sorry, I was spacing out again. Eheheh."

The group had already equipped their gear and was in the process of heading out when she arrived. She quickly slipped into her skates, tying up the laces and unclipping the blade guard as she picked up her violin and bow. Stepping out onto the ice, her balance faltered as she tried to hold up her violin while skating around the rink, not having been accustomed to doing both. Everyone also seemed to have struggled at first, but soon got the hang of it and began enjoying themselves quite a bit. Eventually they gained a decent amount of momentum to skate at a steady speed and began playing classics from Tchaikovsky's "The Nutcracker."

As she was gleefully plucking along to "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy," she noticed that someone was skating a little too close to her and glanced to quickly identify the person, but nearly dropped her bow when she realized that the phantom himself, who was loosely holding a violin to his side, was present. The masked man coasted in silence with her, never turning his face to meet hers, which made her feel extremely nervous, wondering what he was doing or what she was supposed to do.

The piece ended and she noticed that her comrades were evacuating the rink, leaving her alone with the phantom violinist, lost in a sea of curious onlookers. Becoming confused, she attempted to follow the others and ask what their plan was because lunchtime was not for another hour, but her attempt was foiled by a familiar, firm grip.

Turning to face her captor, her eyes widen when she was able to discern his exposed eyes within the close proximity of their faces. Where had she recalled seeing those azure eyes that shot shivers down her spine? When was it that she could remember trembling in fear because of an intensive atmosphere? Her questions were interrupted when she heard the prelude of string instruments and turned to spot Sarah and Emilio, who were sitting on the edge of the rink wall, giving her thumbs up before beginning their duet. Her jaw dropped when she realized that everyone was in on this except her.

_*No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you...*_

The phantom had released his hold and positioned his violin, ushering her to do the same as he began performing. She obeyed and followed him around the rink while playing along, side by side.

_~All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night,  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me…~_

Performing with the phantom was like floating through a dream as they composed an improvised duet to accompany the vocals. Her heart fluttered at the musical poetry he seemed to have been reciting, rousing her to draw her bow with utmost care while caressing the strings in a melting slur as she endeavored to convey her developing emotions towards him. She was overwhelmed with the feelings of pleasurable excitement and deep admiration for him, an entirely different feeling from the ones she felt while performing with her friends.

_~Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...~_

The phantom began picking up speed, gliding across the ice a little ahead, but then gracefully spun around to face her, glissading backwards while continuing to render his sweet music, luring her to come closer. Her eyes never left his for fear of breaking the ethereal bond she had just created with him. It was as if he was leading her in a waltz, a dance shared just between the two of them.

_*Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…*_

Her face flushed with heat as it occurred to her that she had been imagining embarrassing fairy tales as well as experiencing unexpected emotions of joy while performing.

_~*Anywhere you go let me go too.  
Love me, that's all I ask of you…*~_

The song neared its end as she continued to be lost within her haze, cruising along in comfortable peace with the phantom. Suddenly, she was brutally yanked to the side of the rink by her arm, which cringed in pain from the harsh death grip. Recovering from the shock, she was met with another when an enraged Yuri was glaring at her ruthlessly.

"You're working for Carlos aren't you?! It's all because of you that she keeps coming back! You're destroying her dream!"

As Yuri attempted to seize her instrument, she struggled in a tug of war to reclaim it back, but was failing miserably because of the large difference in bodily strength. She was totally baffled about why she was so violently accused and why he was doing this. What did she ever do to him? The sheer pressure from Yuri bending the bow had snapped it in half, scattering chips of slivers around with only the hair of the bow linking the two jagged pieces, which continued to be pulled on by the two. In a few seconds, the phantom collided into Yuri's back and ventured into prying off the offender.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

Abandoning her bow, she focused on at least saving her violin, but her action proved to be fatal as Yuri's arm recoiled from her release, elbowing the phantom in the face while thrusting the sharp end of the bow into the masked man's shoulder. Yuri ceased his flailing as the phantom fell with a sickening thud, mask rolling off and to her horror, a clump of raven hair coming off with it.

Copper eyes widen as it reflected long, golden locks of hair spill forth onto the blood-stained ice.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

- I'm not good with dialogue transitions, especially when it involves a large group, so if you get confused about who's talking, let me know and I'll try to fix it.

- I'm not sure how well I described the phantom's mask, so if you're curious to see what I was looking at when trying, there's a link to the picture in my profile.

- Mask design was inspired by photographer vampynicole.

- "The Music of the Night" and "All I Ask of You" are songs written by composer Andrew Lloyd Weber.

- "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" is a piece written by composer Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky.

- Review or PM, please?

- 2/14/2009

* * *

**Minor Update: **I have not dropped this story. The next chapter has been in the process of being written, but it's been quite a while, hasn't it? –sigh- Life likes to take up a lot of my time. Grrrrr, but rest assure, chapter 5 will eventually be up!

- 10/5/2009


End file.
